There are many platforms in the Ethernet industry that interconnect interfaces. At times, these interfaces may offer differing levels of performance. Typically, momentary bandwidth reductions need to be absorbed by the Ethernet backhaul network infrastructure element and ensure that no packets are lost in the process. For such scenarios, the Ethernet switch core that is part of the backhaul network platform will do deep packet buffering of frames.